Enamorada de Barry Allen
by brico4899
Summary: Después de un encuentro con un metahumano, Caitlin se comporta como si estuviera locamente enamorada de Barry.


**Feliz 2016 a todo el mundo, este es el One Shoot más largo que jamás he escrito, espero que os guste**

Caitlin estaba haciendo cola en el banco cuando Barry la llamó "Hola Barry"

"Hey, Cait. Solo llamaba para saber donde estabas. Acabo de llegar al Laboratorio y Cisco me ha dicho que aun no habías llegado"

Ella sonrío "¿Acaso estabas preocupado por mí?"

"¿Quien va a curarme, cuando esté herido, si tú no estás?" Bromeó Barry.

"¿Eso es todo lo que soy para ti? ¿Un médico? Pensé que eramos amigos" Dijo Caitlin, fingiendo estar ofendida.

"Bueno, cuando no estás en plan mandona y echándome la bronca por ser imprudente, podría considerarte algo parecido a una amiga" Siguió Barry con la broma "Pero, hablando en serio ¿Como es que aun no has llegado?"

"He tenido que pasar un momento por el banco" Explicó Caitlin "Pensaba que me llevaría poco tiempo pero hoy hay mucha cola, es posible que aun esté aquí un rato"

"Ten cuidado, con la suerte que tenemos, es posible que alguien entre a robar mientras tú estés allí"

"Ja ja ja. Muy gracioso..." Justo en ese momento su pulsera empezó a brillar y a soltar pitidos "Tiene que ser una broma"

"¿Que sucede?" Preguntó Barry.

"La pulsera que nos dio Harry a cada uno, ya sabes las que pueden detectar meta-humanos si están cerca, ha detectado a alguien"

"Voy de inmediato"

"Espera. No nos precipitemos, igual es solo un meta-humano que viene a sacar dinero de su cuenta" Dijo Caitlin mirando a su alrededor en busca de algo extraño.

Su boca se abrió de forma desmesuradamente cómica ente lo que vio; Los dos guardias de seguridad que había en la puerta... Se estaban besando.

La escena era tan irreal que su cerebro tardó unos segundos en asimilarlo. Especialmente cuando más gente a su alrededor empezó a hacer lo mismo "¿Barry? Sera mejor que vengas"

En ese momento se fijó en un hombre con gabardina y gafas de sol. Parecía un tipo normal y corriente pero, al pararse al lado de dos mujeres, se quitó un momento las gafas y de inmediato estas empezaron a besarse.

Y justo después de eso la miró directamente a ella. Caitlin cerró de inmediato los ojos. Ese hombre parecía tener unas habilidades parecidas a las de Roy Bivolo pero, en lugar de aumentar la ira, aumentaba las feromonas, o la lujuria... ¿Que mas daba? La cuestión era que hacía que a la gente le entraran ganas de besarse los unos a los otros, de modo que supuso que si cerraba los ojos y no miraba a nadie no pasaría nada.

Prácticamente un segundo después notó una corriente de aire muy familiar y se escuchó un puñetazo y como alguien caía al suelo. Sonrió de alivio, Barry había llegado y había noqueado a ese hombre. Pensando que ya no había peligro volvió a abrir los ojos.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Lo primero que vio fue a Barry de pie sobre el cuerpo inconsciente del meta-humano que había causado todo este lió. Él la buscó con la mirada y. cuando la vio, le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora. De inmediato Caitlin sintió la necesidad incontrolable de correr hacía Barry y comérselo a besos.

Por desgracia no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo ya que Barry cogió al hombre, que seguía inconsciente, y se lo llevó, probablemente a Iron Hights. Ella se sintió profundamente decepcionada pero sabía que Barry iría a Laboratorios Star, después de la cárcel, para informar al equipo sobre el nuevo meta que acababa de encerrar, de modo que fue corriendo hacía su coche para dirigirse allí.

Estaba tan ansiosa que casi se saltó un par de semáforos en rojo y sobrepasó el limite de velocidad prácticamente durante todo el trayecto.

Cuando al fin llegó al laboratorio, salió de coche a toda prisa y fue directamente al cortex, esperando que Barry ya estuviera allí.

Efectivamente Barry estaba allí explicándoles a Cisco y Harry lo que había pasado en el banco "Era una autentico locura. Todo el mundo se estaba besando. Suerte que le he dejado KO antes de que sus poderes me afectaran o, cuando hubiese llegado la policía, se habrían encontrado a Flash besándose con alguien en medio del escenario de un robo" Entonces se fijó en que Caitlin había llegado "Hey, Caitlin. ¿Estás bien? Espero que no..."

Le fue imposible seguir hablando porque Caitlin saltó a sus brazos, enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y empezó a besarle apasionadamente. provocando que Cisco y Harry se les quedaran mirando en shock.

"Cait... Caitlin... Mmfff" Cada vez que Barry intentaba pronunciar alguna palabra, los labios de Caitlin se lo impedían.

"Te amo tanto, Barry Allen. Quiero casarme contigo y tener muchos hijos" Dijo Caitlin entre besos.

Barry finalmente logró apartarse un poco de ella "¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado?"

"Ya te lo he dicho, te amo con todo mi ser. Más de lo que nunca he amado a nadie" Respondió Caitlin con una sonrisa, intentó besar a Barry de nuevo pero él se lo impidió.

"¡Deja de besarme!" Gritó Barry, más fuerte de lo que él pretendía.

Caitlin retrocedió un par de pasos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas "¿Acaso no me amas?"

"¿Que? Yo no he dicho eso, eres mi amiga y..."

Caitlin se dejó caer, de rodillas al suelo, llorando histericamente "¡Buuuuuaaaaaa! No me amas. Te doy asco, te parezco gorda y fea. Buuuuaaaaaaa"

Barry se quedó completamente flipando con la pataleta que estaba montando su amiga "Cait, por favor no llores"

"¿Por que no puedes amarme? Yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo" Seguía diciendo Caitlin entre sollozos.

Barry miró a los demás en busca de ayuda "No es quedéis ahí parados. Ayudadme"

"¿Se puede saber que quieres que hagamos?" Preguntó Cisco, aun tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

"Yo que se, cualquier cosa..." Empezó Barry, pero se detuvo al ver que Harry avanzaba hacía Caitlin y le ponía la mano en el cuello. Casi al instante Caitlin se desmayó pero Barry logró sujetarla antes de que se diera de cabeza contra el suelo "¿Se puede saber que haces? ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?"

"Tú nos has pedido que hiciéramos algo" Respondió Harry con calma "Y, honestamente, sus gritos empezaban a ser molestos"

"¡No me refería a que le hicieras esto!" Gritó Barry.

"Relájate, estará bien enseguida. Por el momento creo que podemos afirmar que la Dra Snow se ha visto afectada por el metahumano que has detenido en el banco"

"¿En serio? ¿Tú crees?" Dijo Barry con un sarcasmo palpable.

Harry ignoró ese ultimo comentario "Ramon, llévala a la enfermería"

Barry cogió a Caitlin del suelo "Ya lo hago yo"

"No. Evidentemente está, o cree estar, locamente enamorada de ti. Lo mejor seria que os mantuviéramos a ambos lo más alejados posible el uno del otro"

Barry tuvo que admitir que esto tenia sentido de modo que dejó que Cisco la llevara a la enfermería.

"Seguramente estará despierta en menos de media hora. En este estado no sera de ninguna utilidad para el equipo. ¿Cuanto tiempo les ha durado el efecto a la gente del banco?"

"Todos han vuelto a la normalidad en cuanto he dejado fuera de combate al meta-humano"

"En ese caso a ella le afecta de una forma diferente y no tenemos forma de saber cuando se le pasara el efecto"

"¿No podéis fabricar alguna clase de antídoto? Algo que rebaje las feromonas de su cuerpo"

"Me temo que ese no es mi campo, señor Allen, en realidad es el campo de la Dra Snow"

Barry soltó un gruñido "Perfecto, sencillamente perfecto"

"Voy a ir con Ramon e intentaremos hablar con ella, en cuanto se despierte. Tú no te muevas de aquí. Y será mejor que informes a Joe e Iris sobre esto"

Después de una hora Barry estaba empezando a plantearse ignorar lo que Wells e ir a ver como estaba Caitlin. Se pasó la mano por la boca. Aun tenia los labios algo hinchados por culpa de los besos que su amiga le había dado. La verdad es que le era un poco difícil imaginar a su dulce e inocente Caitlin Snow actuando de un modo tan apasionado.

En ese momento Wells volvió a entrar y Barry fue directamente hacia él "¿Como está Caitlin?"

"Absoluta y perdidamente enamorada de ti"

"No es momento para bromas" Dijo Barry con frustración.

"Lo se, pero no se me ocurre ninguna otra forma de describirlo. Parece que tiene una necesidad incontrolable de lanzarse encima tuyo, devorarte a besos y proclamar a todo el mundo lo mucho que te ama" Explicó Wells

Barry se frotó los ojos con las manos "¿Y no habéis intentado hacerle entender que está bajo los efectos de un meta-humano?"

"Esa es la parte más interesante. Ella es perfectamente consciente de ello"

Barry le miró sorprendido "¿Que quieres decir?"

"Ella recuerda todo lo que pasó en el banco y sabe que también se vio afectada por los poderes del meta que atrapaste"

"¿Entonces va a empezar a trabajar en un antídoto?" Preguntó Barry con esperanza.

"Me temo que no es tan simple. Verás se lo hemos pedido, pero ella dice que le encanta estar enamorada de ti y que no piensa renunciar a esa sensación por nada del mundo"

Barry escondió su rostro entre sus manos en un gesto de absoluta desesperación "Oh, dios, esto no puede estar pasando"

"Oye, míralo por el lado bueno, tienes a una mujer realmente hermosa totalmente loca por ti" Intentó animarle Harry, pero tras la mirada mortal que recibió por parte de Barry se dio cuenta de que no estaba de humor "De acuerdo, ya veo que eso no es una opción, pero tenemos un plan B. Verás, como la Dra Snow parece estar tan enamorada de ti que hará cualquier cosa que tu le pidas, Ramon y yo hemos pensado que si eres tú el que le pide que se ponga a trabajar en un antídoto, a lo mejor, si que lo hace"

"Merece la pena intentarlo" Dijo Barry, pero antes de que pudiese dar un paso, Harry le detuvo.

"Espera un momento, no puedes simplemente ir allí y decirle que quieres que haga un antidoto"

"¿Por que no?"

"Porque entonces podría pensar que lo haces porque no te gusta que ella este enamorada de ti..."

"¡Es que no me gusta!" Protestó Barry.

"... y entonces se pondrá a llorar igual que lo ha hecho antes" Terminó Harry, ignorando totalmente a Barry.

"¿Entonces que hago?"

"Creo que deberías llevarla a su casa y pasar un tiempo a solas con ella para tratar el tema con más tacto, hacerle entender que la actitud que tiene ahora dificulta tu trabajo como Flash. Es muy posible que entonces te haga caso"

A Barry no terminaba de convencerle la idea pero tampoco se le ocurría algo mejor "Está bien, pero no puedo pasarme todo el día con ella ¿Que pasa si surge alguna emergencia y Flash tiene que entrar en acción?"

"Tranquilo, lo tengo todo pensado. Toma" Le dijo Harry, entregándole un frasco con un liquido transparente.

"¿Que es esto?"

"Un sedante. Solo tienes que mesclarlo con alguna bebida y, en cuanto se lo tome, se quedara dormida durante horas"

Barry se guardó el frasco en el bolsillo y fue a buscar a Caitlin.

La encontró hablando animadamente con Cisco "un niño y una niña. Me encantan Christopher para él y Nataly para ella. ¿Crees que a Barry le gustaran?"

A Barry casi le dio algo cuando oyó eso. ¡Caitlin le estaba contando a Cisco los nombres que iba a ponerles a sus hijos!

"Esteee, si claro" Respondió Cisco, claramente asustado por como podría reaccionar Caitlin "Anda, mira quien está aquí"

Caitlin soltó un grito de alegría al verle "¡Barry!" De inmediato corrió hacía él para besarle, de nuevo, pero Barry la sujetó por los hombros para impedírselo.

"Espera, Cait, no puedes besarme ahora"

"¿Por que no? ¿Acaso no te gusta que te bese?" Preguntó Caitlin con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Yo no he dicho eso" Se apresuro a aclarar Barry porque, no quería verla llorar de nuevo "Pero necesito que hagas una cosa por mí ¿de acuerdo?"

"Pues claro que si, Barry, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti" Respondió Caitlin con voz seductora.

A Barry le sorprendió oír ese tono de voz procedente de los labios de Caitlin pero hizo lo posible por mantenerse firme "De acuerdo. Primero de todo no puedes estar besándome sin control todo el rato, tenemos que comportarnos de forma civilizada, así que a partir de ahora quiero que te controles. ¿Me has entendido?"

"Pero..."

"Caitlin" La interrumpió Barry con un tono más autoritario "Has dicho que harías cualquier cosa que yo te pidiera"

"Está bien" Dijo Ciatlin, claramente abatida.

Barry se sintió mal al verla tan triste pero se repitió que era por su propio bien "Segundo, ahora voy a llevarte a tu casa y..."

"¿Y entonces podre besarte?" Preguntó Caitlin, juntando las manos con ilusión.

"Ehhh... Tal vez" Dijo Barry ignorando a Cisco, quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no echarse a reír "Pero sobretodo vamos a hablar de forma tranquila y ordenada. ¿Me has entendido?"

Caitlin asintió como una chica obediente y, antes de que Barry pudiese impedírselo, se agarró de su cuello, haciendo que él tuviese que cogerla de las piernas para evitar que ambos cayesen al suelo.

"Vamos, llévame a casa. Mi héroe" Le susurró al oído, provocando que a Barry le recorriera un escalofrió de placer por todo el cuerpo.

Barry decidió ignorar esa sensación y llevó a Caitlin de vuelta a su apartamento. Cuando llegaron la dejó en el suelo pero prácticamente un segundo después volvía a tenerla encima suyo, solo que, en esta ocasión le estaba besando incluso con más deseo, si es que eso era posible, que cuando le había besado en el laboratorio.

"¿Que estás haciendo?" Le preguntó cuando logró apartarse un poco de ella.

"Has dicho que podría besarte en cuanto llegásemos" Respondió Caitlin sonriendo radiantemente.

"He dicho tal vez" Barry respiró profundamente para calmarse "Esta bien, ya me has besado, ahora vamos a sentarnos"

"Pero a durado muy poquito. Y tú ni siquiera me lo has devuelto" Se quejó Caitlin haciendo pucheros.

"Por el momento tendrás que conformarte con esto" Dijó Barry sentándose en una silla "Ahora tenemos que hablar"

"De acuerdo" Caitlin se resignó y se sentó delante de Barry "¿De que quieres hablar?"

Hasta ese momento Barry no había caído en que no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que decirle "Esteee...Buenooo...Quería decirte que..."

Caitlin se rió suavemente "Eres tan mono cuando tartamudeas"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Es cierto, lo eres, y es una de las razones por las que te amo tanto"

Barry vio una oportunidad para empezara tratar el tema "Supongo que Wells y Cisco te han contado por que estás actuando de este modo"

"Oh, si, es por el meta-humano del banco" Respondió Caitlin con alegría "¿Crees que podría ir a visitarle en prisión? No he sido más feliz en toda mi vida y todo gracias a él"

"Pero Caitlin ¿no te das cuenta de que lo que sientes no es real?"

Se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho era un error cuando Caitlin rompió a llorar "¿Como puedes poner en duda lo que siento por ti? Yo te amo Barry, te amo tanto que me duele" Gritaba Caitlin entre sollozos.

"Por favor no llores Caitlin" Barry fue a su lado para abrazarla ya que odiaba verla de ese modo.

"¿Que no llore? Acabas de decir que lo que siento por ti no es real, cuando tú eres lo más importante para mí de todo el universo ¿Como puedes ser tan insensible?"

"Lo que quería decir es lo que sientes es debido a ese meta-humano y que por eso debes ayudar a Wells y Cisco en elaborar un antídoto, para que puedas volver a ser la misma de antes" Intentó explicarse Caitlin.

"Eso no es cierto" Dijo Caitlin, ya más calmada pero aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿El que no es cierto?"

"Llevo enamorada de ti prácticamente desde el día que nos conocimos pero hasta ahora no he tenido el valor de decírtelo"

A Barry eso lo pillo completamente descolocado y no pudo hacer nada más que mirar a Caitlin en shock. ¿Caitlin estaba realmente enamorada de él? No era posible, debían ser sus feromonas alteradas lo que le hacían creer eso. Es decir, si ella hubiese estado enamorada de él, lo habría sabido ¿no? Se consideraba una persona muy observadora para ese tipo de cosas, era imposible que hubiese pasado por alto algo así durante casi dos años. Claro que igual había estado demasiado centrado en Iris, y luego en Linda, y luego de nuevo en Iris, y luego en Patty... Pero no, era imposible, absolutamente imposible... ¿Verdad?

El termino _Salvado por la campana_ nunca tuvo mejor significado para Barry cuando su teléfono sonó, evitando así que tuviese que contestar cualquier cosa a la declaración de Caitlin.

"Disculpa, tengo que cogerlo" Se alejó un poco para evitar que Caitlin oyese nada "¿Si?"

"Soy Cisco. ¿Como va todo?"

"Apenas han pasado diez minutos" Barry prefirió no mencionar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"Ya, pues tienes que volver"

"¿Que? ¿Por que?"

"Ha llamado Joe, dice que como no aparezcas pronto por comisaria te va a caer una bronca monumental"

"Está bien, está bien, enseguida voy" Barry colgó y se giró hacía Caitlin "¿Quieres un te, un café o algo?"

"Supongo que un café estaría bien"

Barry le preparó el café y cuando ella no miraba, echó dentro el sedante que le había dado Wells

"Aquí tienes" Dijo entregándole una taza humeante a Caitlin "Oye, llevas un rato más tranquila ¿se te han pasado los efectos o...?"

"No, aun deseo devorarte a besos pero me estoy conteniendo porque sea que te resulta incomodo" Explicó Caitlin con una sonrisa triste "Supongo que no debo ser lo bastante bonita para ti"

"Eso no es cierto Caitlin. Siempre te he considerado una mujer hermosa" Las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de que pudiese detenerlas.

"¿En serio? ¿No te parezco fea?" Preguntó Caitlin ilusionada.

"Pues claro que no. Jamás podrías parecérmelo" Dijo Barry con total sinceridad.

"Muchas gracias Barry" Dijo Caitlin, empezando a cerrar los ojos, despues de haberse bebido su taza "Yo... Te amo... Mucho"

Cuando se hubo quedado dormida, Barry la llevó hasta su cama y la arropó con las sabanas.

"Voy a volver antes de que te despiertes. Te lo prometo" Le susurró antes de darle un beso en la frente y salir corriendo.

* * *

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad trabajando en comisaria Barry al fin pudo tomarse un descanso para ir a Laboratorios STAR a informar a los demás sobre como estaba progresando Caitlin (lo cual no le llevó demasiado tiempo ya que no estaba progresando en absoluto). Iris y Joe también estaban allí y, entre ellos y Cisco, aprovechaban la oportunidad para meterse con Barry sobre la buena pareja que hacían él y Caitlin.

Lo que no les estaba diciendo era que él estaba empezando a pensar lo mismo.

"Creo que debería volver. Ya hace mucho tiempo que al he dejado sola" Dijo Barry después de que Cisco imitara los sonidos que él había hecho mientras Caitlin le besaba.

"No creo que sea necesario" Dijo Harry "Si el has dado toda la dosis aun estara dormida varias horas más"

"Aun no puedo creerme que Caitlin actuase de esa forma" Dijo Iris tras recuperarse de un ataque de risas "Cuando vuelva a ser la de siempre va a estar muerta de vergüenza"

Barry decidio aprovechar para sacar un tema que le estaba carcomiendo desde hacia rato "Chicos hay algo que tengo que preguntaros. Cuando estábamos en su apartamento Caitlin me ha asegurado que lleva mucho tiempo enamorada de mí y que todo esto solo ha servido para darle el valor para confesarlo. ¿Vosotros habéis notado algún indicio de que esto sea cierto?"

La noticia pareció tomar por sorpresa a todos con lo cual o bien Caitlin era muy buena disimulando o en realidad no estaba enamorada de él.

Harry parecía inclinarse por la segunda opción "Es poco probable que sea así. Seguramente solo pienso eso debido a los procesos químicos que su cuerpo está experimentando debido a la incrementaron de sus feromonas"

"Caray, esa debe de ser la definición menos romántica de estar enamorado que he oído en toda mi vida" Comentó Cisco.

Todos se rieron de eso, incluso Harry, excepto Barry. Por algún motivo que no era capaz de explicar se sentía muy decepcionado con que Caitlin no estuviese enamorada de él.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar y lo cogió sin mirar "¿Diga?"

"¿Donde estás?" Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Era Caitlin. Y estaba llorando.

"¿Caitlin?" Todos a su alrededor dejaron de reír para poder escuchar mejor.

"¿Por que te has ido? ¿Intentas librarte de mí? ¿Tanto asco te doy?" Seguía diciendo Caitlin en medio de un llanto incontrolable.

Barry miró a Harry con fuego en los ojos "Así que aun tardara horas en despertarse ¿eh?"

"Debo de haberme equivocado con la dosis"

Barry soltó una maldición y corrió de vuelta al apartamento de Caitlin. Al llegar se la encontró llorando en el sofá rodeada de pañuelos usados.

Al verle soltó un chillido de alegría y corrió a su encuentro "¡Barry has vuelto!"

Barry dejó que le abrazara e incluso le diera un par de besos antes de hablar "¿Que sucede, Caitlin? ¿Por que estabas llorando?"

"Porque me he despertado y tú no estabas, y pensé que te habías ido porque no querías saber nada más de mi" Respondió ella con tristeza.

"Cait, tú te has dormido y yo tenia que ir a la comisaria a trabajar" Explicó Barry.

"Bueno, ahora da igual, porque has vuelto y ya no volveremos a separarnos" Dijo Caitlin abrazando con más fuerza a Barry.

Barry se dio cuenta de que tenia que parar esto ahora mismo "¡Caitlin detente! Esto no puede seguir así"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"A esto. No puede ser que empieces a llorar sin control solo porque yo no estoy cuando te despiertas. Esta no eres tú, Cait. Tú eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco y jamás actuarias así con ningún hombre por muy enamorada de él que estuvieses. Tienes que volver a ser la de siempre"

"Pero yo no quiero. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado"

"Esto no es amor de verdad Caitlin"

"¿Ya estamos otra vez con eso? Te repito que estoy enamorada de ti desde hace tiempo"

"¿Y como quieres que esté seguro si me lo dices justo ahora que rezumas amor por todos lados?"

Caitlin le observó detenidamente "¿Estás diciendo que si volviera a ser la de siempre y te dijera que te amo, tú también me amarías?"

Barry se calló de golpe. Eso no era, para nada lo que él quería decir. Claro que por otra parte...

"Tal vez. Pero no te voy a decir nada hasta que no te tomes un antídoto"

Caitlin gritó de alegría "Pues venga llévame al Laboratorio"

Barry hizo lo que le pidió, aun sin acabar de creerse que hubiese funcionado.

Al llegar al Laboratorio Caitlin fue corriendo a preparar el antídoto mientras que Barry fue a informar a los demás "Chicos, buenas noticias, he logrado que Caitlin acceda a preparar un antídoto, pronto todo esto habrá terminado"

Iris levantó una ceja "¿Como lo has conseguido?"

"Le he hecho creer que estoy enamorado de ella y que se lo confesare en cuanto vuelva a ser la misma de siempre" Les dijo Barry. Para su sorpresa todos se miraron entre si preocupados "¿Y esas caras?"

"Barry" Empezó Joe con mucho cuidado "¿Eres consciente de que, si Caitlin realmente está enamorada de ti, cuando vuelva a ser ella misma y vea que le has mentido, le vas a romper el corazón?"

Aquello fue como un autentico jarro de agua fría. Esa posibilidad ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza "¿Pero ella no está enamorada de mí. ¿Verdad?"

"Puede que lo esté y puede que no, no hay forma de saberlo de momento. Pero me parece muy irresponsable de tu parte hacer promesas de este calibre sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias"

Barry se dio cuenta de que tenia razón. No era propio de él hacer algo así, sabiendo que había una mínima posibilidad de que Caitlin saliese herida. ¿Por que lo había hecho?

La respuesta le llegó con una claridad tan cegadora que estuvo apunto de echarse a reír. Porque la amaba. Amaba a Caitin. Ni siquiera estaba sorprendido. Era como si esos sentimientos hubiesen estado latentes durante mucho tiempo dentro de él, esperando a que algo les hiciera salir a la luz.

"¿Barry? ¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Cisco preocupado.

"Mejor que nunca" Respondió Barry antes de ir a ver como le iba a Caitlin.

La encontró trabajando intensamente pero lo dejó todo al verle en al puerta "Hola Barry, ya casi está terminado, en realidad era muy sencillo, me sorprende que Wells no haya podido hacerlo él solo"

Caitlin se acercó a darle un beso y Barry no solo se lo permitió sino que se lo devolvió, lo cualo hizo que Caitlin se alejara, algo confundida, antes de sonreír ampliamente "Me has devuelto el beso. Todas las veces que te he besado tú te has quedado quieto pero ahora me lo has devuelto. Eso significa que me amas y..."

Barry la calló presionando dos dedos contra sus labios "Cait, hemos acordado que esto lo hablaríamos cuando te tomaras el antídoto" Le recriminó con picardía.

Ella asintió y volvió al trabajo con más entusiasmo que antes. Barry la observó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Nunca se había fijado en ello antes, pero le encantaba vela trabajar.

Apenas habían pasado diez minutos cuando Caitlin se dio la vuelta con un vial en las manos "Ya está listo"

"Excelente, llamare a Cisco para que haga algunas pruebas y..."

"No hay tiempo" Dijo Caitlin antes de beberse el contenido ante la mirada de asombro de Barry.

"¿Estás loca? No sabemos si va a funcionar o si tendrá algún efecto secundario en ti..." Antes de que pudiese seguir reprochándole su imprudencia, Caitlin se desmayó y tuvo que usar su velocidad para atraparla antes de que cállese al suelo "¿Cait? ¿Cait me oyes? Vamos no me hagas esto, despierta. Por favor, despierta. Te amo ¿De acuerdo? Te amo. Y ahora abre los ojos de una maldita vez"

Prácticamente como si le hubiese estado escuchando Caitlin empezó a abrir los ojos "¿Barry?"

"Hey. ¿Como te encuentras?"

"Un poco mareada" Barry la ayudo a ponerse de pie "¿Como he llegado hasta aquí? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba en el banco y de repente todo el mundo empezó a besarse y... No recuerdo nada más?"

"¿No recuerdas nada de lo que ha pasado hoy?"

"No. ¿Por que? He hecho algo malo"

Barry sabia que podía no decirle nada y dejar que su relación siguiera como hasta ahora, pero acababa de descubrir que estaba enamorado de Caitlin y necesitaba saber si ella también lo estaba de él, de modo que se lo contó todo.

La cara de Caitlin se fue volviendo más roja a medida que Barry hablaba.

"Te he dicho que te amaba"

"Si"

"Y que quiero hijos tuyos"

"Si"

"Y te he besado"

"Un montón de veces"

Caitlin parecía estar apunto de morirse de la vergüenza "¿Hay algo más que debería saber?"

"La mayoría de esas cosas las has hecho con Cisco y Harry delante"

Caitlin soltó un gemido "¿Como voy a poder mirarles a los ojos a partir de ahora?"

"¿Es cierto?" Preguntó Barry, en lugar de responder a la pregunta de Caitlin.

"¿Si es cierto el que?"

"Que me amas"

Caitlin abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar "Yo... No, claro que no, eres mi amigo..."

Las palabras sonaban tan falsas que Barry no se las creyó ni por un instante "Caitlin, dime la verdad"

Caitlin se mordio el labio, luchando por no llorar. Se había pasado los últimos meses guardando el secreto de que estaba enamorada de su amigo y ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared "No creo que debamos tener esta conversación ahora"

Sin embargo Barry no estaba dispuesto a ceder "Caitlin"

"¡Está bien!" Se rindio Caitlin "Te amo. ¿Contento? Te amo, maldita sea, te amo tanto que me duele y..."

Le fue imposible seguir hablando cuando Barry aplasto sus labios contra los suyos.

"Yo también te amo"

 **Fin**


End file.
